Christmas Chaos
by Jessangel1
Summary: It's 6 years in the futue, and Ann Neutron (Jimmy's little sister) only wants her mom to have a baby girl, and for Jimmy and Cindy to get along, but all seems to be turning sour when Jimmy and Cindy won't stop arguing, and almost causes a disasterous fate
1. Santa's Letter

Christmas Chaos  
By Jessie  
  
Chapter 1: Santa's Letter  
  
Little Annette Sarah Neutron sat in her bed, writing a letter, she grinned sweetly and continued to write. Her eyes drifted to the window, where snow was gently falling.  
  
Annette, or as everyone called her, Ann, sat up proudly to read her letter out loud.  
  
Ann: Dear Mr. Santa Claus,  
Yep, it's that time of year again Mr. Claus! How is your wife and the reindeer? Please say hi to Rudolph for me! Well, this year it's not what I want, it's who I want. I want my mommy to have a girl baby! I know she's been pregnant for almost nine months and I'm really excited. I just want a baby sister to live with me, mommy, daddy, Jimmy, and Goddard! Oh, and please, I want my family to be all happy together this time, last Christmas was a little … not that great. And, I guess it would be nice if Cindy and Jimmy would just get a long for once.  
Thank you Santa.  
Yours Truly,  
Ann Neutron  
  
The was a little chuckle from the door way, Ann looked up and smiled, it was her beloved cousin Jenny.  
  
Jenny was Jimmy and Ann's cousin who lived next door, along with Jenny's little sister Julie. Since Ann had recently turned six, that meant Jenny is 16 ½ , Juliet is 13, and Jimmy is 16.  
  
Jenny: That's very sweet Ann, but you better mail it soon, Christmas is in a week, and I'm sure it takes a while for Santa to work out some miracles.  
  
Ann: Which ones?  
  
Jenny: (laughs slightly) Mainly the Jimmy and Cindy getting along part, you know as well as I do that they are always arguing.  
  
Ann: (sighs sadly) Yeah, but I know they like each other! Isn't it obvious Jenny?  
  
Jenny smiled a little, but then sighed and said nothing. For a moment she looked down and leaned against the door way, staring at her dark blue jeans, black snow boots, and a velvet pink and purple sweater covering a long sleeved gray shirt, on her hands where mittens, and her hair was tied in a pony tail in a dark purple bow. Jenny had never cared much for her outfits and looks, it simply didn't matter to her, but she looked down at her clothing as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Ann decided to change the subject.  
  
Ann: Do you think Mommy will have a girl? Or if she'll have it before Christmas?  
  
Jenny looked up again and smiled and simply shrugged and Ann smiled hopefully.  
  
Jenny: Well I got to go and wrap some more presents, I'll talk to you later Annie.  
  
Ann stuck her tongue out and Jenny stuck her tongue out back, Ann absolutely HATED being called Annie.  
  
Ann: The names Ann! Got that Jeannette??  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
Jenny: My name isn't Jeannette! It's Jennifer!  
  
Ann: Well my name isn't Annie! It's Annette or Ann!  
  
Jenny grinned and walked away as Ann smiled with satisfaction and folded her letter to Santa and put it in an envelope.  
  
Ann jumped off her bed, there you could see she was wearing a dark purple turtle neck sweater, jeans, and cozy socks. Her hair was red, in a low pony tail with a huge red bow, much like Jenny's, there was a sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. She ran out of her room at full speed, hoping to get to the mail quickly, but BOOM!  
  
Ann fell back on her bottom and looked up, she had just ran full speed ahead into her brothers legs, she looked up at Jimmy, he crossed his arms with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Ann: Move it Jimmy! I gotta mail my letter to Santa!  
  
Jimmy: First things first Ann!  
  
Ann stood up, and crossed her arms and glared at him, letter in hand and tapping her foot impatiently. They looked incredibly alike, with a few feet difference, and a change of gender.  
  
Ann: Ok, what is it?  
  
Jimmy: You took my recording CD didn't you?  
  
Ann grinned a little, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen had finally learned how to play instruments and where in a band, Downtown, they named it for the fact their favorite place to go was Downtown Retroville, which is were the Candy Bar is. That's how they got the name "Downtown". Ann always took Jimmy's stuff and hid it because she loved making him angry, but today she wanted to get downstairs fast so she ran into her room and took out the CD from under her bed. She pushed the flap under her covers and smiled, the CD was next to all the presents she had wrapped for her family, being so creative she figured out a few ways to make presents for her family. She closed the flap and ran back to Jimmy and handed him the CD.  
  
Jimmy inspected it carefully and nodded.  
  
Jimmy: Alright Shorty, move along.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes and pushed past Jimmy and slid down the stairs rail. Jimmy sighed as he looked at the CD, but not giving another thought, he ran back to his room to send the music from where it was recorded in the computer to the CD.  
  
Ann quickly opened the door and oops! Not again! Of course this time she caught her balance, she noticed it was her mother and her future sibling, that is, her sibling was still in her mothers stomach. Her mom was carrying a few bags, her father right behind her with even more bags.  
  
Ann: Oh hi Mommy! May I help you?  
  
Mrs. Neutron: Oh, that's ok sweetheart, I got it.  
  
Mrs. Neutron smiled and walked past Ann to the kitchen, fallowed by Hugh.  
  
Mr. Neutron: Hi pumpkin! Nice weather isn't it?  
  
Ann nodded with a grin, quickly grabbed a winter coat of hers from the coat hanger, and rushed her parents as they left the door way, but Ann paused.  
  
Outside was a little winter land, it was all covered in soft snow, Mr. Neutron had just recently put up the decorations. Ann felt a rush of excitement, tomorrow was the family tree picking day! Ms. Schroeder was normally the flower store lady, but during Christmas she sold Christmas trees in the vacant lot next to her store, she had promised to save the perfect tree for the Neutrons up until the day of Christmas Eve. Jenny and Julie where even coming, even though they were half Jewish, but Chanukah had been several weeks ago, and they still loved to hold all their families remaining presents till Christmas, to build up the suspense.  
  
Ann placed the letter in the mail box with a smile and closed it shut, suddenly there was a   
  
WOOSH!  
  
Ann zipped around and saw a snowball on the ground, she grinned and walked a little ways.  
  
Ann: HA! Whoever tossed that snowball, it didn't hit me! Neener, neener, neener!  
  
BAM!  
  
Ann felt a cold object hit her in the back, she whipped the other direction to see none other than Julie Neutron. Ann smiled and quickly bent down to pick up some snow to form it into the shape of a ball.  
  
BAM!  
  
Ann felt another cold ball of snow hit her back, she spun around again and saw Cindy waving.  
  
Ann: No fair! Two against one!!  
  
Cindy and Julie started laughing and were both ready to fire more snowballs ..  
  
WHAM!  
  
Ann laughed uncontrollably, Cindy suddenly was hit in the side of the head by a snowball, her shocked face turned into a glare and then all three turned around to see who had thrown the snowball.  
  
It was none other than Jenny Neutron, and Goddard. Jenny was tossing a snowball in her right hand while her left hand was on her hip, she grinned evilly as Goddard panted with a smile and a huge basket of ready made snowballs that would travel through the medal and fire through his mouth to unsuspecting victims!  
  
Jenny: You mean three against two!  
  
Jimmy snapped his fingers along to one of his songs he and his band, Downtown, had written, it was a re-make of "Rocking Around The Christmas Tree". He sighed and turned down the music one notch and suddenly heard laughter and screaming girls outside his window, he glanced out the window and saw all the girls, and Goddard, running around throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
Jimmy looked at Jenny first, she looked the less snowy, probably since Goddard was obviously on her team, he grinned when Julie tossed a good one right at her face. Julie, she was probably the most holiday-spirited person he knew, she would get way into any holiday! For Chanukah she decorated the house until it looked as if they had just walked into a Chanukah Carnival, and during Christmas there were so many lights and tree cut outs that it looked like a winter wonder land! One hall or another had some mistletoe dangling from the top. Ann looked so innocent and peaceful … Jimmy wished he was her age where Christmas was always wonderful, but now to him … it was just an excuse to get out of school. To him there was no magic, no miracles, no Santa Claus, no nothing. Then he looked at Cindy, such a beautiful girl, he had loved almost forever, but they had argued so much and fought so much that it seemed impossible for him to really and truly feel that way when she was talking to him .. if she ever talked to him again.  
  
For Jimmy, Christmas wasn't a holiday, it was an excuse and a waste of time. But he wished he didn't feel that way, if only he could find a real Christmas miracle, but to him, miracles weren't real, he's a teenager, and to him nothing was real anymore.  
  
Jimmy sighed and looked sadly out at his friends and family, then slowly turned back to working on the CD.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
Please r/r! :)  
  
And just so you know, Jenny & Juliet where mentioned in other fan fics of mine not on fanfiction.net, Ann and any other characters not from Jimmy Neutron, are mine, also, I am on fanfiction.net also CindyVortex, and Kimi2000, and Kimi2001. 


	2. Singing Fire

Chapter 2: Singing Fire  
  
Ann pulled her coat, dripping with snow, off her freezing back, and placed it on the coat hanger and kicks off her wet shoes and socks and grabs her nearby slippers. She sighs deeply and stretched her arms out and walks slowly to the couch and flops on her back, she looks to the fireplace, but sighs, no one had light a fire and the room was as cold as it was outside.  
  
Ann: Daddy?  
  
Ann yelled loudly in a sort of sad tone. She heard a yell from the other room.  
  
Mr. Neutron: Yes Annette?  
  
Ann: Can you please make a fire in the fireplace? It's really cold!!  
  
Ann's voice had a huge hint of wining as she rubbed her arms in order to be warm. There was a bit of silence and Ann sighed.  
  
Mr. Neutron: In a minute pumpkin!  
  
Ann pulled a huge blanket over her and she looked at the clock … 5:30 PM … her eyes suddenly got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Suddenly her eyes bolted open and she sat up and looked that the clock, then to the fire place. It was now 7 PM, and there was no warm fire, and there was no food in her tummy, she crawled off the cough and slouched her little self to the kitchen, stretching her arms a little.  
  
Ann: Mommy? Daddy?  
  
She looked in the kitchen, but no one was there, all of a sudden Ann felt frightened.  
  
Ann: MOMMY??  
  
Jimmy suddenly entered the kitchen.  
  
Jimmy: What's with all the yelling?  
  
Ann turned to Jimmy, tears almost in her eyes.  
  
Ann: Jimmy! Mommy and daddy aren't here!  
  
Jimmy sort of rolled his eyes, he was sixteen, he could stay home alone, it's not like there was any big deal, to him.  
  
Ann: Jimmy!  
  
A tear dripped from Ann's eye and fell from her cheek.  
  
Jimmy sighed and picked up Ann and gave her a hug.  
  
Jimmy: It's ok Ann, they probably just went shopping to buy you more presents.  
  
Jimmy gave her a warm smile as she sniffled a bit and whipped a tear off her face.  
  
Ann: You think so?  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
Jimmy: Sure.  
  
Ann: (sigh) Can you light a fire in the fire place, please?  
  
Ann batted her eyes, as Jimmy was about to say no, but then he suddenly realized how cold it was and then sighed and nodded. He set her down and he walked to the living room as she toddled behind like she was still three.  
  
The room felt freezing and Jimmy rubbed his arms from the coldness. He was wondering himself where his parents could be.  
  
Ann: Did mommy make dinner yet?  
  
Jimmy shook his head no without a word as he looked at the fire place, wondering how it worked, he noticed a switch, he sigh, it was one of those automatic things, good, he had never turned on the fire him self so it was a relief to know there was no real effort and he flicked the switch on and a fire suddenly popped up behind the little gate thingy separating the fire from the rest of her room. Ann sighed and sat down near the front of the fire and smiled.  
  
Ann: It's beautiful … do you hear it Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy gave her a teenaged 'what on earth are you talking about??' look, but he didn't say that. Instead he stood next to the child who was sitting in front of the fire and watching it like she might have been watching TV.  
  
Jimmy: Hear what?  
  
Ann: (giggles slightly) The fire is singing! It knows Christmas is almost here.  
  
Jimmy looked confused.  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean?  
  
Ann: Can't you year the soft whispering of the flames? The Snapping rhythm of the fire, the warm voice spreading from the heat?  
  
Ann suddenly looked up to Jimmy with a smile, expecting him to understand.  
  
Jimmy stared from the fire to Ann, how was it that she could come up with something like that? It was so creative and quite a clever little poem, but he did not say so. Fires don't sing, there's no whispering, no snapping, no voice, just a fire burning in a fireplace. His imagination was lost … possibly forever, and who knows if it would ever be found. So Jimmy just refused to listen to his mind and heart at that moment and only heard his and Ann's growling stomachs.  
  
Jimmy: I'll go make some microwave dinners, ok?  
  
Ann sighed, but reluctantly nodded. Not because she rather have a real dinner, no, microwave dinners didn't bother her, sometimes she preferred them, with her mother's sometimes odd cooking … it was that Jimmy didn't seem to have any affect over the fire singing, sure … sometimes she had a huge imagination, but sometimes she felt like the fire was really singing to her, she sighed and looked at the fire again, wishing that Jimmy could see the greater things in life.  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. A Little Awkward Info

Chapter 3: A Little Awkward Info  
  
The next morning came quickly and abruptly. Ann woke up in her bed, and grabbed some clothes and slugged her way down stairs and had a look on her face like she was still half asleep.  
  
Mrs. Neutron sat quietly at the eating table, poking at the eggs in front of her like she was a ten year old afraid that they might have something wrong with them, except without the disgusted looks, she had a look on her face that almost seems bored.  
  
To keep you from being too bored I'm fast forwarding this to the part where Jimmy and Ann actually get on the bus on time, along with Jenny, Julie, and Cindy.  
  
Ann looked like she was still going to fall asleep next to her own school friends, Amanda and Joey.  
  
Joey: Therefore I conclude the world is round!  
  
Amanda: Are you TRYING to sound superior?   
  
Joey: Sort of …  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, she had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing dark purple overalls, with a long sleeved black turtle necked shirt, black snow boots, and a jacket.  
  
Joey was a brownish blonde, his hair sort of was forward (like the original Jimmy Neutron in 1995) and he had a long green shirt and some what baggy dark blue pants, snow boots, and a jacket.  
  
Amanda was smart and had a tendency to sound like she could be rather mean, but she was really rather sweet, and always fun to be around, but when she was serious, she really was serious!  
  
Joey on the other hand wasn't the brightest, but he's for sure the sweetest guy! He isn't really a softy, he has his share of meanness, but he takes karate, fencing, and archery, so he's not weak, and he kind of has a crush on Ann. Amanda knows it, she thinks it's really obvious, but Ann hasn't realized it.   
  
All three of them had been best friends since Kindergarten, and they hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Amanda: Ann? Ann … ANNETTE?  
  
Amanda waved a hand in front of Ann's face as she stared into space thinking, but suddenly blinked and returned to reality once she saw Amanda's hand waving in front of her face.  
  
Ann: What? Oh … sorry … I kind of dazed off .. again.  
  
Joey: You ok Ann?  
  
Ann: Yeah … I guess …  
  
Amanda: You don't sound like your self.  
  
Ann: Mmm …  
  
Joey and Amanda looked at each other with a worried look on their faces, something was wrong with Ann, that's for sure.  
  
The bus stopped and all the kids got off.  
  
If you have ever seen the show "As Told By Ginger" you'll notice all three schools, Lucky Elementary, Lucky Junior High, and Lucky High School, you'll noticed they are all right next to each other. That is the same for Lindberg Elementary, Retroville Middle School, and Retroville High School. No one was really sure why Lindbergh wasn't Retroville Elementary … but no one really cared for that matter either.  
  
Juliet sighed as she headed over to the Middle school, she was the only one of her friends that was still in Middle school, Ann was in elementary and Jimmy, Jenny, and their friends where in high school, it upset Julie a little bit, but she had one true friend in Middle school, and that was Shawn. Julie had grown into pretty much a tomboy and was considered an outcast by most of the girls at the school. Shawn was actually the guy most girls had a crush on, and they were all jealous that Julie was his best friend, but they all thought she was an idiot since she didn't want to date him. Actually, talk about coincidence … Shawn is Joey's older brother.  
  
Ann, Amanda and Joey headed to the elementary school, relieved for the fact that school would be done for after the day after tomorrow until January . These three weren't really non-popular … just in the "unknown" group, if you said "Do you know who Annette Neutron is?" someone would either say, "Umm … no" or "Oh, she's Jimmy Neutron's little sister, the high schooler." Or "Get out of my way!"  
If you walk up to someone and ask "Do you know who Joey Stein is?" and if you ask any girl, they'll say "Omg, duh! He's related to that totally hot middle schooler Shawn Stein!" or "Get out of my way!" if you ask any boy, they'll say "Uhh … yeah, Shawn is the coolest dude ever!" or "Get out of my way!"  
If you walk up to someone and ask "Do you know who Amanda Petite is?" All girls will say, "Duh … petite is a size of clothing! Now go away!" , ask any boy and they'll say, "Uhh … move out of my way!"  
That therefore explains Ann, Amanda, and Joey's "popularity scale".  
  
Jimmy, Jenny, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, all headed to the high school. Each of them had a different "known for" quality.  
Jimmy was the one everyone knew they could ask for homework help. He was after all the smartest, so his popularity was a big higher than most people because if a jock or cheerleader was failing, they could come to him.  
Jenny was an individual, she didn't pay any attention to what people said against her and she traveled her own way, so she was more of a role model, so a lot of people tried to fallow her, which always annoyed Jenny a bit.  
Cindy isn't into the popular crowd these days, she would hang out with basically anyone, and therefore she really has no status, basically it goes "Who ever your dating, you fall into their category", however we all know Cindy should be in Jimmy's category, as they are both really smart, but Cindy simply has no real status, other than having a major in acting classes.  
Libby was the school website maker, if you want something on the Retroville High School site, go bug her about it, she's known as the webmaster at Retroville High.  
Carl was the school nerd, he's not that smart, but he is a bit awkward, he really doesn't have any status.  
Sheen on the other hand, school mascot is most appropriate, he's the guy in the mascot uniform, they're the Retroville cows, therefore he dresses as a cow that can stand on two legs during any school game, but he still has an obsession over Ultra Lord, and has been trying to convince the school of making Ultra Lord the mascot since day one of when he joined the high school.  
Therefore, everyone in this high school is known for something, go up to someone and ask "Say, what status is Sheen in?" and they'll say "Duh, he's the school cow mascot, now get out of my way!"  
  
All the kids headed to their own school's pin-up boards to see one huge poster for an all schools dance that Friday. Two bands would be playing, Downtown, which was Jimmy's group, and a new band, The Smores.  
  
No matter what group of status you where in, how low in popularity, or how well known you where, or even what school you where in, there was one thing buzzing in everyone's mind.  
  
Who are they going to the dance with?  
  
To Be Continued .. 


End file.
